


Złe zakończenie

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝życzyła mu dobrze, ale wcale nie chciała takiej przyszłości.❞





	Złe zakończenie

To nie tak, że Mabel życzyła bratu samych nieszczęść i całymi nocami potrafiła śnić jedynie o jego marzeniach: roztrzaskanych i podeptanych przez jej własne stopy.

To nie tak, że wykrzywiła się w grymasie na każdym ich zdjęciu byleby zrobić na złość. Po prostu tak  _cholernie_ _dusiła się_ , czując w płucach jedynie buchające płomienie; irytująco oblana potem, na koturnach czy szpilkach, w sugerowanych przez matkę sukniach i u boku jego partnera wcale nie potrafiła wymusić na sobie uśmiechu. Więc wychodził grymas.

I to nie tak, że miała coś do słowa  _partner_ , do  _znaczenia_  czy do  _płci_. Przecież jeszcze nie była aż taką hipokrytą; nie mogła gardzić za to, gdy sama uparcie ściskała dłoń dziewczyny, ją całowała i z nią dzieliła ostatnie miesiące.

Problemem była osoba — jej własny koszmar z każdego snu i coś, co powinno pozostać w odmętach przeszłości; w starym pomniku i za zniszczonymi drzwiami, gdzieś w Gravity Falls tamtego upalnego lata.

Bo Dipper Pines nie przyprowadził do ich domu słodkiego lub przesadnie napakowanego, albo będącego po środku chłopca. Nie przyprowadził dorosłego mężczyzny. Nie przyprowadził  _kogokolwiek_. Przyprowadził Billa, a wraz z nim atmosferę wiecznego niepokoju, kłamstw i miliony zdradliwie słodkich słówek.

Nieświadomie przemienił ją w ich  _gwiazdeczkę_ ,  _spadającą gwiazdeczkę_ ,  _uroczo niedojrzałą dziewczynkę podrywającą tamtych chłopców_ ; w druhnę i powiernicę sekretów; w sprzymierzeńca w kłamstwach dla rodziców i w brzydkiej prawdzie dla wujków; w ofiarę bez głosu i powykrzywianego złośnika.

A ona wcale nie chciała tak pokręconej przyszłości.


End file.
